I'm your sister, of course i'll protect you!
by Sapphire and Emeralds
Summary: Her luck really was a fascinating thing. From having the gods ask him a favour, to now being reborn as Violet Potter, she is tasked with saving the 'core' world before it is destroyed, bringing the space time continuum with it. Of course, that was all of minor important, all that she cared for was locking after her sister from the suffering the world caused her. MOD! Powerful Harry


**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Clearing the Sky**

 **Prologue**

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

" _ **Levicop** **us** **!**_ " The red-haired cast as the other was hung upside down as if she was being held from her ankle.

Her emerald eyes filled with cruelty and clear pleasure in her action classed with her own. She could feel the tears starting to form, no matter how much she tried to stopped them it still hurt that her own twin hated her.

"Please Violet, just leave me alone" She begged her twin, who in return simply returned an evil smile.

"Oh? And why ever would I stop the pleasure I'm getting out of this? I think not, after all, when daddy finds out how you completely wrecked his office, I'm sure to see a pleasant sight." She said as she felt her tears starting to fall down.

"No, please...Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you. Please just leave me alone!" She begged as Violet let out a horrible laugh.

"Huh? Oh, that! Well, you see, as the girl who lived, you kinder do owe me to at least have my fun, you know what I mean, right?" She said as they headed towards their father's office.

"Please! No, no no no...NOO!" She shouted letting out a wave of magic. The next things she knew she fall on the floor, groaning as she lifted her head.

Her eyes widened when she saw her collapsed sister, a small puddle of blood forming under her head staining her hair. Panicking she run to the floo to call for help. Even if she did hate her, Violet was her sister, and she wasn't going to murder her sister no matter how badly she was treated by this family.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"You've arrived!" A blacked haired women with an incredible amount of warmth in her brown eyes said as Harry looked at her curiously.

"Is this the afterlife?" He asked curiously as she let out an amused laugh.

"Close, but not quite. Please follow me." She said as they walked, what seemed to be through a mist thing path. "You've created quite a lot of noise up here, Harry." She eventually commented.

"I have? Um sorry?" He said, not quite sure what he had done.

"Oh, please, no need to apologise. As a matter of fact, it's simply because some of us have to much pride to let a prise go, and believe me, Harry, you considered one of the greatest prizes of all." She said, flashing him an amused smile.

"Oh-er...a prize?" He asked, not sure how to feel about her comment.

"You were abused by your own family, betrayed by the first person you considered a friend, fought for the freedom of people that cared not for you, and loved dearly the people you considered family." She commented as Harry looked at her in panic, shocked that she knew so much about him. "Of course, personally its the importance you placed in family as to why I'm proud of everything you achieved."

"Family...are you a goddess?" He asked as she nodded in amusement. "Goddess of family, Hestia?"

"My, I think I know why Athena was so annoyed that she wasn't selected, you are quite smart."

"Thank you" He answered as his face flushed, before a thought crossed his mind. "Wait, pure soul?" He asked as she nodded."There must be a mistake, I can't be off-"

"Oh, believe me, kid, you really are" A dark-haired man said with equally black coloured eyes.

"Hades, how nice of you to join us!" Hestia said as the man nodded towards her.

"Good to see you as well Hestia." He greeted before turning towards Harry. "And believe me, kid, your soul is one of the purest to have ever entered the heavens." He said in amusement.

"But, I killed, isn't that supposed to taint my soul." He asked in shock.

"No, it's the intention of murder that taints the soul. You killed, yes, and each time it was out of absolute necessity for protecting your loved ones. The fact that it was Riddle or his similar actually increased the pureness of your soul in terms of justice. I must admit, my brother was quite annoyed that he couldn't come to meet you."

"Oh..." He said unsure as to what to say as Hestia created a sitting room much like the one in his, well, now the former house that he had lived with the few friends that became family.

"Let's sit and talk." Hestia said as both men followed her example.

"Um, not to be rude, but why am I here?" He asked curiously.

"You, unlike most, have gained right of choice." Hades said in amusement.

"You first choice is to go to paradise with your family, they have already arrived, and now have an eternity of peace and happiness." She commented as Harry looked at her in amazement. "Or, you can be reincarnated, and live a new life, an incredibly rare occurrence that has only happened four times since the creation of Olympus." She finished as Harry immediately shook his head.

"I'm honoured that I'm being offered the choice, I truly am. But if my family have moved on then I wish to join them" He said without a second thought as both gods smiled.

"Usually, we wouldn't ask otherwise" A much older voice said. A man with a white hair and eyes filled with power said as he joined the three. "However, before you do choose, I wish for you to read this." The elder man said as he passed Harry a small file.

"Sure, um..." He started, not sure who he was speaking to.

"Kronos" He said in amusement as Harry simply blinked before nodding. He'd seen much stranger in his life.

"This is..." He said almost doubtfully as Kronos nodded glumly. "That is one of your counterparts sister. She's been abused for all her life by your parents, overshadowed by you, her twin, for defeating Riddle." He explained as Harry closed his eyes in pain.

"I feel there's more to this."

"As a titan of time and space, it is my duty to manage all the worlds where the gods use their powers to watch it prosper. However, I use very few, but very important worlds to hold the whole space-time continuum together. However, your counterpart is on the path to destroying the world." Kronos said.

"However, as things greater than even us may have it, an accident just occurred that will lead to your counterpart's death. Either I let her die, and watch Riddle destroy the world, or I let her live, and watch the girl destroy the world." Hades said glumly.

"I know how much you already sacrificed for your own world, and I realise how much we asking you to sacrifice for the other, but we truly are desperate at this point." Hestia said in a very apologetic manner as Harry closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"What is she like, my sister, I mean..." He asked as Hestia smiled.

"Timid and introverted, but she can compare to you in terms of purity." She said knowing that if saving the multiverse wasn't enough, then a family member was.

"I really have no choice in the matter then." Harry said in mixed feelings.

"I'll inform you family that you'll take slightly longer to return, don't worry, I'll make it my personal business that you return to them when this is over." Hades said gratefully. The death of every single soul of infinite multiverses wasn't a pleasant thought for him.

"So how does this work?" Harry asked curiously after nodding towards Hades.

"Well, twelve become desperate at this point. One to two decades is a very short time for us gods, and we agreed that if you accepted the council would each bless you, even Ares, who's annoyed that you didn't choose to take over the world" Hestia commented the last part in slight amusement.

"The two of us represent you purest part's of your soul, so out blessing will be the strongest. " Hades commented before he disappeared into the shadows. Harry's body then started glowing as Kronos spoke up.

"As for me, you the first being I have ever blessed, and since you are saving my realm, you'll gain quite the significant power from me. Research us while you alive to find what those blessings are. Once again, I thank you for choosing to help us" He bowed before also disappearing in an indescribable manner.

"Do remember that once you defeat Riddle, the life is yours. As Ares pointed out, you can take over the world, however, making sure it goes towards a better path as you live with your family is also a choice." Hestia said as she two disappeared into the flames. Harry could feel his body moving as he lost consciousness.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Ah, Ms Potter, you awake. I'll go an grab your healer." An unknown voice said as he opened his eyes. _Ms?_ He mentally asked himself as he looked into the mirror. _Why is it that I'm not even surprised at this point?_ He, or rather she mentally said as she let out a grown. At least she was used to it. Luna and Hermione had made a terrifying pair, which granted, had allowed Neville and Harry to develop a comradeship that warriors would never reach. It's what happened when you were turned into Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

"Ah! Ms Potter, you gave us quite the scare there for some few days. How are you feeling?" The healer said in a way that made her want to grown, it was the oh my god, it's the boy...sorry, girl who lived, please may I shake your hand thing again!

"Um, my head hurts a lot, but I don't feel any other pain." She said in a fake innocent voice that Luna had taught her. Dark lady or not Hermione always let him off when he used it. As a matter of fact, it was the only reason she hadn't destroyed half of the planet, so Luna and Neville had placed a lot of effort in Harry developing that talent.

It worked, since the man flashed her a more kindly smile rather than his exited one of getting to talk to the last war's 'saviour' as he examined her.

"That's to be expected, you did hit your head quite badly. Any problem with your memory?" He asked her.

 _Bingo._ She thought proudly. Now all she had to do was fake partial temporary amnesia and no one would ask a question.

"Um, I, I can vaguely remember some people, but...but-" She started as she pretended to panic.

"Please calm down Ms Potter, your memories should return in some few weeks." He said kindly having forgotten that she was the girl who lived. Ah, the arts of manipulation, if only Dumbledore hadn't tried to destroy my life along with the world then I might have started using it years before.

"Okay, I'm sorry" She said in an innocent voice. _How old am I? I can't be older than ten with this body._ She asked her as the healer simply waved it off.

"No need to apologise. Do you remember your family?" He asked her as she nodded in fake nervousness.

"Umm Lily and James Potter...I think?" She asked playing the terrified child card.

"As well as your twin sister, but it seems to simply be a case of needing time to heal." He said kindly as she nodded nervously. "Lord Potter already instructed us to take her to the Potter Mansion as soon as she was diagnosed healthy, please take her to the mansion as I contact Lady and Lord Potter." He told the female healer as she nodded, helping her to dress.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Violet!" Her mother said worryingly as she grabbed her into a hug, not soon later checking if there where any injury.

"Thank you for bringing her, you may leave now." Her father said in a manner that reminded her a lot of Malfoy. She didn't like him already. "Lily, let her go to her room, she seems exhausted." He said to his wife as she looked at him before nodding, letting the girl go.

Realising that she had already been dismissed she walked up the stairs, not really caring that she was already lost. It was the Malfoy family, the controlling arrogant father, the silent mother, and the prize, her sister simply didn't fit into the equation.

"No matter" She said softly with cold eyes. She had, after all, chosen to come to protect her newfound sister. Then she would destroy Riddle, but first meeting her sister would be her priority. Letting her magic flow she sensed their other signals in the house, two downstairs, and a third in a small room. Violet had to restrain herself not to send a particular curse fire downstairs. Knocking on the door, she heard a response from the other side before it opened.

"Can I...oh, Violet. How are you feeling?" Her sister said almost terrified of her. Violet had to use all her mental shields to not to flinch at that thought.

"Mostly fine, um sorry. Apparently, I ended up with partial Amnesia, I was told we where sisters?" Violet asked as a look of surprise and general surprise crossed her face.

"Really? Oh um, I'm Iris, your twin sister. I'm really sorry for what happened, I was panicking and-" She trailed off as Violet simply waved her hand.

"No need to apologise, I know it was an accident. I was wondering if you could show me where my room was. I feel like a complete stranger in another house right now!" She joked as Iris flashed her a very week smile before pointing towards the second door to the right.

"It's that one over there" She commented as Violet nodded.

"Well, it's getting late so I should head to bead. Goodnight Iris!" She said cheerfully as Iris tried to process what had just happened.


End file.
